


The Winged Soul | Linh hồn có cánh

by Stony1111



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soul Manifestation, Soulmates, Tony Feels, Virgin Tony Stark, Wingfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Mãi đến khi lên ba, gã mới nhận ra mình khác biệt và không ai khác có thể nhìn thấy đôi cánh.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	The Winged Soul | Linh hồn có cánh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winged Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539219) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác.

Gã đã luôn có thể nhìn thấy chúng. Gã nghĩ đó là chuyện bình thường, đó là lý do tại sao gã chẳng bao giờ hỏi mẹ hoặc bố mình cảm giác bay nó như thế nào hoặc khi nào thì đôi cánh của gã mới đủ mạnh để nâng trọng lượng của gã. Nếu mà có hỏi, thì cha gã sẽ chỉ bảo gã tự tìm ra và mẹ gã sẽ chỉ mỉm cười lơ đãng rồi nói với gã rằng sớm muộn gì thì nó cũng sẽ đến thôi.

Mãi cho đến khi lên ba và gã đưa tay chạm vào đôi cánh của cha mình, gã mới nhận ra mình khác biệt. Thay vì nhìn xuống gã và duỗi đôi cánh của mình ra để giúp đỡ nhiều hơn, cha gã rùng mình và lùi khỏi sự đụng chạm của gã, đôi cánh vươn khỏi tầm tay nhỏ bé của gã. Lúng túng nhưng không bỏ cuộc, gã đưa tay chạm vào đôi cánh mẹ mình, chỉ để nhận được một sự rùng mình tương tự và dẫn đến việc bà rời khỏi phòng.

Tony chẳng thể hiểu được. Tại sao cha mẹ gã lại không muốn gã chạm vào đôi cánh của họ thế nhỉ?

Khi gã hỏi tại sao, gã chỉ đơn giản là nhận được những cái nhìn sửng sốt và những nụ cười nhỏ, bố mẹ gã nhận xét về trí tưởng tượng phong phú của gã. Đôi cánh của mẹ gã lướt phải của cha gã, lông vũ _xuyên_ _qua_ nhau thay vì cọ xát theo cách Tony biết chúng nên thế.

Nếu chẳng phải là một thiên tài, Tony có thể đã cứ thế bỏ qua nó. Nhưng vì gã là một thiên tài, gã biết rằng mình khác biệt. Sau khoảnh khắc đó, gã bắt đầu nhìn và quan sát, để ý rằng mình là người duy nhất có khả năng nhìn thấy những đôi cánh này. Nhưng gã vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ chỉ mới biết đi, có nghĩa là gã không hiểu chính xác chuyện gì đang diễn ra ngay cả khi gã là một thiên tài.

Bởi vậy, gã chỉ đơn giản là quan sát và chú ý, đôi cánh nhỏ của chính gã cọ xát vào nhau thật nhẹ nhàng khi gã cố hết sức để giả vờ rằng mình bình thường.

\---

Đôi cánh của Howard Stark là một màu xám xanh bão tố, dần sẫm màu hơn về phía đuôi. Chúng dài khoảng tám feet khi dang rộng hoàn toàn, không phải là ông đã thực sự mở rộng chúng hoàn toàn. Các phép đo đã được Tony thực hiện khi gã sáu tuổi và theo dõi các chuyển động của cha mình quanh nhà. Ở tuổi đó, gã đã thực hiện nghiên cứu về những loài chim và biết rằng sải cánh dài 8 feet không đủ lớn để có thể nâng được một người đàn ông tầm cỡ Howard.

Đôi cánh của Maria Stark có màu nâu mịn màng đẹp tuyệt vời, xen kẽ với một vài chiếc lông vũ màu đen. Sải cánh của bà rộng sáu feet và các kết cấu trông cực kỳ mềm mại. Những chiếc lông dường như mềm đến nỗi Tony nghĩ chúng sẽ giống như một cái gối. Không phải là gã thực sự có thể nói vậy, suy xét đến việc sau lần thứ ba cố gắng chạm vào đôi cánh của bà và nhận phải một sự rùng mình kịch liệt khác đáp lại, gã không bao giờ thử lại nữa.

Đôi cánh của Tony mang sắc vàng đỏ nổi bật và đẹp tuyệt với phần đuôi trắng như tuyết. Phần còn lại của đôi cánh gã được trang trí bằng những chiếc lông vũ màu đỏ và vàng kim để tạo ra sự cân đối tuyệt đẹp. Đôi cánh của gã vẫn đang trưởng thành, nhưng chúng lớn hơn nhiều so với bất kỳ đôi cánh của những đứa trẻ nào mà gã từng thấy. Gã vẫn chưa thử bay cùng chúng, kể từ sau lần đầu tiên gã đâm sầm xuống đất gần như ngay lập tức (gã mới năm tuổi và khi hồi tưởng lại, gã biết rằng mình nên đợi lâu hơn).

\---

Nhiều năm trôi qua, Tony bắt đầu tìm ra quy luật của những đôi cánh mà chỉ gã mới có thể nhìn thấy. Gã có thể cảm nhận được đôi cánh của mình và của những người gã chạm vào, nhưng không ai khác có thể. Họ thậm chí còn chẳng nhận ra khi đôi cánh của họ lướt qua nhau, hoàn toàn trái ngược với chính gã. Khi gã chạm vào ai đó, gã có thể cảm nhận được điều gì đó về những thứ họ cảm thấy. Điều tương tự cũng xảy ra khi có ai đó cọ vào đôi cánh của chính gã. Đó là một cảm giác xâm phạm khủng khiếp khiến gã cảm thấy buồn nôn và hiểu tại sao cả cha lẫn mẹ mình không thể chịu được khi gã cố gắng chạm vào đôi cánh của họ. Điều đó dẫn đến việc gã giữ đôi cánh của mình kề sát cơ thể, đảm bảo rằng chúng không cọ vào bất cứ thứ gì chúng không nên bởi vì mặc dù đôi cánh của mọi người khác lướt qua các vật thể tựa như chúng chỉ là vật vô hình, thì đôi cánh của riêng gã lại rất rắn chắc và có thể đánh bật mọi thứ.

Hoặc ít nhất là chúng rắn chắc với gã, bởi vì không ai khác có thể nhìn thấy chúng, dù cho họ có thể cọ vào chúng và không nhận ra những gì mình vừa chạm vào bởi vì 'chẳng có gì ở đó cả'. Sự rắn chắc này là một vấn đề khi gã không thể kiểm soát cách chúng di chuyển, bởi gã thường xuyên đánh đổ mọi thứ và gặp rắc rối vì 'sự vụng về' của mình. Nó khiến gã cố gắng cải thiện sự khống chế cơ vận động đến mức gã thậm chí còn chẳng cần nghĩ đến việc di chuyển đôi cánh của mình tránh khỏi đôi cánh của ai đó hoặc cái gì đó.

Việc đôi cánh của gã rắn chắc có nghĩa là gã phải đối phó với quần áo. Khi gã còn nhỏ, nó dường như chả có vấn đề gì lớn cả, nhưng khi gã lớn hơn thì điều đó lại là cả một vấn đề. Bởi vì đôi cánh của gã, nên bất cứ thứ gì đi qua phần trên cơ thể gã đều thành một vấn đề. Về mặt logic, gã biết rằng chúng không thực sự _ở đó_ , bởi vì gã rõ ràng đã mặc quần áo trước đó mà chẳng cần phải rạch bất kỳ khe hở nào lên chúng cơ mà. Nhưng bộ não toán học logic của gã lại khăng khăng rằng vì gã có thể cảm thấy chúng và sử dụng chúng, nên chúng ở đó và do đó không thể bị che đi với quần áo trừ khi gã tạo ra những cái lỗ cho chúng (và điều đó sẽ nêu ra một vấn đề, bởi vì ai khác lại cắt lỗ trên lưng áo của họ?).

Phải mất vài tháng và chịu khá nhiều đau đớn trước khi gã tìm ra được cách để nó hoạt động. Mặc dù trạng thái tự nhiên của đôi cánh dường như rất rắn chắc, gã có thể khiến chúng tạm thời trở nên vô hình để xuyên qua quần áo. Sau đó, nó chỉ đơn giản là một vấn đề lờ đi cảm giác khó chịu khi quần áo xuyên qua đôi cánh của mình. Gã đã mất nhiều thời gian hơn để nhận ra rằng quần áo của gã phải được ưa chuộng và thứ gì đó gã thích mặc trước khi đôi cánh của gã có thể đi xuyên qua chúng mà không đau đớn. Đây là một vấn đề khi mà gã vẫn đang trưởng thành và không thể nào mà yêu quần áo trong vòng năm phút sau khi mua. Vì vậy, cho đến khi gã ngừng lớn, gã đành phải chịu một số sự khó chịu (hoặc cực kỳ khó chịu) trong vài năm vậy.

Bỏ sự không thoải mái sang một bên, có đôi cánh khiến gã cảm thấy thật tuyệt vời. Khi lên mười, Tony bắt đầu tự học cách bay. Nó bắt đầu với việc gã trèo lên cây và nhảy. Kết quả là gã đã bị bong gân mắt cá chân vì đôi cánh của gã không đủ sức để hãm lại cú rơi. Phải mất vài tháng trước khi gã thử lại, bây giờ cẩn thận hơn đáng kể bởi gã biết những gì có thể trở nên tệ đi. Gã đã thực hiện điều đó dưới màn đêm, khi chẳng ai có khả năng nhìn thấy được gã.

Nhiều năm trôi qua, Tony thấy rằng đôi cánh của mình lớn hơn so với của những người khác, ngay cả khi đem đi so sánh với những người trưởng thành lớn hơn thân hình mảnh khảnh cao sáu feet một inch của gã sau khi cuối cùng gã cũng ngừng phát triển. Điều này có thể có một cái gì đó khiến gã liên tục tập luyện cơ bắp và thực sự sử dụng chúng để bay, nhưng gã sẽ không đưa ra bất kỳ kết luận nào nếu không có bằng chứng thích hợp.

Ngấu nghiến tất cả những cuốn sách về các loài chim mà mình có thể tìm thấy, gã sớm trở thành một chuyên gia đủ khả năng để cạnh tranh với bất cứ nhà nghiên cứu chim nào.

Có lẽ điều đáng chú ý nhất về những đôi cánh (ngoài thực tế là mọi người không thể nhìn thấy chúng) là trong khi một số người có đôi cánh rõ ràng thuộc về một loài cụ thể, thì những người khác không thể được xác định rõ ràng. Có đủ loại màu sắc. Một người phụ nữ mà gã thấy có đôi cánh tương tự chim sẻ, chỉ có điều chúng có màu tím sáng. Đôi cánh của mẹ gã thuộc loài chim sẻ, nhưng gã lại chẳng thể tìm thấy loài của cha mình trong bất kỳ cuốn sách nào, chỉ lưu ý rằng chúng là của một loài săn mồi. Còn với đôi cánh của chính gã, khổ hình chúng mạnh mẽ, nhưng màu sắc khác thường khiến gã không thể biết được đôi cánh mà mình đang mang thuộc loài nào.

Nhưng thế cũng tốt. Gã chẳng cần biết làm gì.

Bất luận thế nào, điều thậm chí còn gây tò mò hơn là sao gã có thể biết được mọi người đang cảm thấy gì mà không chạm vào đôi cánh của họ. Tất cả đều dựa vào sự co giật của những sợi lông trong đôi cánh và cách chúng di chuyển các chi phụ. Lớn lên và có nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn có nghĩa là gã trở nên thành thạo trong nghệ thuật đọc cảm xúc của mọi người đơn giản bằng cách nghiên cứu đôi cánh của họ. Đó là cách mà gã biết mẹ mình bị trầm cảm ngay cả khi khuôn mặt bà liên tục khắc kỷ, bởi vì đôi cánh mềm mại của bà sẽ mang lại cảm giác rủ xuống. Đó là cách gã biết rằng gã nên để cha lại một mình, bởi vì đôi cánh của ông sẽ siết chặt lại và run lên với một cái gì đó giống với s̶̶ự̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶ấ̶̶t̶ ̶v̶̶ọ̶̶n̶̶g̶ tức giận.

Và Tony... Tony bắt đầu nỗ lực để kìm hãm những phản ứng tự nhiên của chính mình. Gã ghét rằng ngay cả khi gã có thể ngăn bản thân nao núng mỗi khi bị cha chộp lấy, thì đôi cánh của gã sẽ phản bội gã bằng cách giật lùi lại như thể cố gắng né một đòn. Vấn đề không phải là chẳng ai khác có thể nhìn thấy chúng. Vấn đề là _gã_ có thể nhìn thấy chúng và điều đó khiến gã bực mình khi những lời nói quá rõ ràng như vậy (và điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu một ai đó khác giống gã đi cùng, điều mà không chắc có thực, nhưng không phải là không thể?).

Nhưng khi cha mẹ gã qua đời và gã chỉ có Obadiah với đôi cánh xám bẩn thỉu cùng sải cánh dài 8 feet để dựa vào và không thể khóc hay la hét công khai (bởi vì các tay paparazzi sẽ nói gì đây?), đôi cánh của gã sẽ vỗ và gập lại trong nỗi sầu khổ và đau đớn theo cách mà gã chẳng thể diễn đạt bằng lời nói bởi vì... Chết tiệt, gã thậm chí còn chẳng _thích_ Howard.

Và đó là lần cuối cùng, gã thề, nhìn chằm chằm với đôi mắt ráo hoảnh vào những chiếc quan tài khi chúng được hạ xuống lòng đất (trống rỗng, trống rỗng, bởi vì có thể lấy lại được những gì nếu một chiếc máy bay rơi xuống giữa đại dương và trong một vòng xoay trớ trêu của số phận chỉ có đôi cánh mới có thể được cứu vãn?). Gã sẽ không còn yếu đuối như này nữa.

\---

Đôi cánh của Obadiah Stane là màu xám đầy bụi bẩn thỉu của các cửa sổ chưa lau. Chúng đồng thời vừa được chải chuốt tỉ mỉ vừa tả tơi ở rìa, một sự ngược đời mà Tony đã chưa bao giờ có thể hiểu được. Sải cánh dài 8 feet và với thớ cơ mạnh mẽ, chúng cuộn tròn quanh Tony mỗi khi Obadiah ôm chặt gã đầy đ̶̶e̶ ̶d̶̶ọ̶̶a̶ che chở. Và rồi chúng bao lấy người gã như vòng tay của người yêu khi hắn xé toạc trái tim Tony ra khỏi lồng ngực gã--

James Rhodes Rhodey có đôi cánh mạnh mẽ của một con đại bàng đầu trọc. Y là người bạn thân nhất của Tony và ngay cả khi y giả vờ bực mình với những trò hề của Tony, thì y chưa bao giờ thực sự như thế bởi đôi cánh của y sẽ đập nhẹ trong thích thú. Sải cánh của y dài 9 feet và Tony không biết tại sao chúng lại lớn hơn của Obadiah hay Howard, nhưng khi Rhodey tìm thấy gã, chúng phủ lấy Tony và gã cảm thấy, ồ, thật an toàn.

Đôi cánh của Pepper Potts là của một loài chim ruồi Cuban Emerald, mỏng manh đến nỗi trông như thể chúng sẽ gãy nếu gã ném một cây bút chì vào chúng. Nhưng gã đã thấy chúng vỗ nhẹ trong sự giận dữ và bướng bỉnh hoàn toàn khi cô giữ vững lập trường của mình và biết rằng chúng mạnh hơn nhiều so với vẻ ngoài. Chúng nhỏ nhắn, chỉ dài sáu feet. Giống như bản thân cô, đôi cánh của cô không ngừng chuyển động, chẳng bao giờ ngừng rung rinh. Và Tony nghĩ rằng mình có thể yêu cô, nhưng cô giữ gã cách mình một sải tay, tránh khỏi tầm với của gã mỗi khi gã cố gắng chạm vào đôi cánh của cô, bởi vì những người dành cho nhau đều có được vài màu sắc của bạn đời mình, gã đã thấy, và gã muốn điều đó.

Đôi cánh của Tony có màu vàng đỏ với phần đuôi màu trắng và trải dài mười sáu feet. Và chúng vẫn xếp gần cơ thể gã trừ khi gã ở riêng và không bao giờ để lộ những cảm xúc tinh thần của mình vì đó là một lời nói và những lời nói ~~thì nguy hiểm~~ là một điểm yếu.

 _"Mẹ kiếp, Tony, đừng_ **_làm_ ** _thế!"_

\---

Tạo dựng danh tiếng như một playboy say xỉn là điều khó khăn khi người ta không thể thực sự uống say hoặc quan hệ tình dục. Nói vậy chứ, Tony vẫn tìm cách bởi vì - hế _lu_ \- _thiên tài_ ở đây nè! Vô luận như thế nào, gã đã quan hệ tình dục tổng cộng ba lần (hoặc cố gắng làm vậy) và say rượu hai lần.

Lần đầu tiên gã cố gắng quan hệ tình dục là ở MIT với cô gái dễ thương này, cô có đôi cánh chim giẻ cùi lam trải dài sáu feet, và đó là một thất bại có thể được ghi vào sử thi. Cô đưa hai tay lên đôi cánh gã và gã vô tình lướt ngón tay qua lông vũ của cô. Kết quả cuối cùng là cả hai đều dừng lại vì buồn nôn.

Lần thứ hai Tony thử quan hệ tình dục cũng là lần đầu tiên gã say rượu. Cố ý đấy, bởi vì gã nghĩ rằng có lẽ say sẽ giúp ích. Thật không may là, say xỉn đồng nghĩa với việc sự kiểm soát cơ vận động cực tốt của gã đã bị sút bay xuống địa ngục và dẫn đến việc gã làm đổ vỡ mọi thứ xung quanh với đôi cánh to lớn lố bịch của mình. Nó cũng chẳng giúp được tí ti nào với hành động quan hệ tình dục thực sự, vì cô gái có đôi cánh màu hồng rực rỡ dài 6.5 feet mà gã âu yếm và định thực hiện hành động đó cũng say chẳng kém. Khoảnh khắc những ngón tay của họ lướt qua đôi cánh của nhau, họ lao vào phòng tắm và nôn thốc nôn tháo.

Lần thứ ba về cơ bản là sự lặp lại của lần thứ hai, vì Tony nghĩ rằng có lẽ đó là một sự tình cờ may mắn. Đáng buồn thay, nó không phải. Gã không bao giờ gặp lại anh chàng có đôi cánh như chim ưng và sải cánh 7.2 feet một lần nữa sau sự cố.

Cuối cùng, điều đó đã khiến Tony phải từ bỏ để ~~trở nên khốn khổ~~ sống một mình trong tương lai. Bất cứ ai gã mang về nhà cuối cùng đều ngủ trong phòng dành cho khách và nói dối với bạn bè họ về tình dục tuyệt vời vì họ nghĩ mình là người duy nhất gã đã không quan hệ cùng. Nó chỉ dẫn đến việc một đồn mười, mười đồn trăm và gã nổi tiếng như một vị thần tình dục.

Người duy nhất có lẽ biết sự thật là Pepper vì cô đã làm việc với phụ nữ sau đêm. Và gã yêu cô vì điều đó bởi vì cô không bao giờ nhắc đến nó dù gã là một kẻ thất bại thảm hại, người sẽ luôn cô đơn và không, gã không phải là một kẻ dễ xúc động bi quan chán đời đâu, bạn nghĩ gì thế?

\---

Đó là ở Afghanistan khi Tony biết những gì sẽ xảy ra với đôi cánh khi mọi người chết đi. Gã chỉ vừa mới vấp ngã khỏi xe khi nhìn thấy xác của người lính trẻ, người từng muốn chụp ảnh với gã. Đôi cánh của anh ta, thứ có màu xanh biển đậm và trải rộng bảy feet đã không còn ở đó nữa. Trông nó thật _sai_ đến nỗi Tony phải nhìn đi chỗ khác, không thể kìm lại sự nao núng mà đôi cánh mình đưa ra.

Sau đó gã đang trốn đằng sau một tảng đá và có một quả bom và gã bị trúng đạn. Nỗi đau bùng lên khắp đôi cánh của gã, nhưng đó không phải là nơi vụ nổ tập trung. Ngực gã đang chảy máu và mặt trời thật chói lòa--

\---

Gã tỉnh dậy với cơn đau khủng khiếp và buồn nôn cùng sợ hãi, những thứ có vg ít đi vài giây sau đó. Ai đó đang khoét sâu vào ngực gã, nhưng điều đó dường như không quan trọng bằng những gì đang xảy ra với đôi cánh của gã. Mọi người cứ chạm vào chúng, lướt qua chúng, vấp phải chúng, và đó như một cơn ác mộng bởi vì mỗi lần nó xảy ra, gã đều có thể cảm thấy một cơn xóc nảy kinh hoàng bên trong linh hồn mình và như thể gã đang bị _xâm phạm_.

Mãi cho đến khi ai đó ấn vào mũi gã cái thứ như là một miếng giẻ ướt, gã mới miễn cưỡng rơi vào tình trạng hôn mê, cánh phải yếu ớt giật giật khi có người giẫm lên nó.

\---

Đôi cánh của Yinsen là một sự pha trộn kỳ lạ của trắng và đen, lông trắng vươn ra từ vai y nhưng thẫm dần thành màu đen về phía đỉnh. Chúng trung bình dài tám feet, nhưng có vẻ đặc biệt bất chấp điều đó vì y đối xử với Tony như một người bình thường và không phải là một tỷ phú hư hỏng, người đã vượt quá khả năng của y.

Đôi cánh của những kẻ bắt giữ gã được chăm sóc rất tệ, tả tơi và dường như đang ở giai đoạn rụng lông cố định (không phải là những chiếc lông luôn mãi hữu hình trên mặt đất nếu chúng đang rụng). (Tony chưa từng rụng lông, nhưng điều đó đã xảy ra đến nỗi một lần gã đã rút một chiếc lông bị lệch ra và để nó trong văn phòng của mình. Không bao giờ gã làm thế nữa, bởi vì khi Pepper nhặt nó lên trong sự tò mò - vậy tại sao ư? Bởi vì nó không còn gắn trên người gã nữa? - gã đã cảm thấy buồn nôn và bị xâm phạm mặc dù gã đang ở trong một căn phòng hoàn toàn khác đến nỗi gã phải xin phép rời khỏi cuộc họp của mình để nôn mửa.)

Đôi cánh của Tony tối mù trong hang và gã chẳng thể thấy chúng trông như thế nào mà không duỗi dài chúng ra và điều đó sẽ gây ra nhiều vấn đề trong không gian chật hẹp chứa đầy những thứ lặt vặt linh tinh. Nhưng chúng đã chẳng hề hấn gì trong vụ nổ bom và đó mới là điều quan trọng. Cơ thể gã là một vấn đề khác, thứ với một lò phản ứng hồ quang trong ngực để ngăn gã khỏi tèo sớm. Song, ăn xin thì chẳng có quyền được đòi xôi gấc và Tony đã không chết nên đó là ~~điều đáng thất vọng~~ một thành tựu.

\---

Ba tháng bị mắc kẹt trong một hang động tối tăm, lờ mờ ánh sáng giữa Afghanistan khiến Tony bồn chồn và ngứa ngáy muốn thoát ra và bay. Cứ như này, gã không thể làm vậy. Không chỉ thế, việc giữ chúng ngoài tầm với của những kẻ bắt giữ vô cùng khó khăn, nghĩa là gã đã bị xâm phạm nhiều lần và đó là một sự xâm phạm bởi vì cảm xúc (linh hồn?) của họ ghê tởm đến nỗi gã chắc chắn chả thể ngăn mình ụa ra.

Nó khiến gã càng quyết tâm thoát khỏi đây vì không ai được bắt Tony Stark phải làm chuyện mà gã không muốn làm. Gã là một thiên tài lập dị và sẽ không bị giam cầm bởi một lũ ngốc, những kẻ thậm chí còn chả thể phân biệt được là gã đang chế tạo một bộ giáp chứ không phải là Jericho.

Thật nực cười.

\---

Bộ giáp dễ dàng xuyên qua đôi cánh của gã đến nỗi như thể gã thậm chí còn chẳng có bất cứ thứ gì trên chúng. Có phải do gã đã tự mình làm ra nó không?

Không phải là câu hỏi quan trọng, bởi vì Yinsen đã đi rồi và gã cần phải đuổi theo y.

Nhưng cuối cùng gã bất lực và nhìn người đàn ông chết trước mắt, thấy đôi cánh đẹp đẽ của y biến mất như thể chúng chưa từng có.

Với sự báo thù, gã đã phá hủy từng thùng vũ khí của mình trước khi nổ tung ra khỏi đó, đôi cánh cuối cùng cũng mở ra khi gã văng giữa trời. Bộ giáp quá nặng để chúng phát huy hết tác dụng; đó là tất cả những gì gã có thể làm để ổn định chuyến bay không vững của mình và chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ không đâm đầu vào sa mạc.

Khi gã thoát ra khỏi tàn dư của bộ giáp, cuối cùng gã cũng trông thấy đôi cánh của mình lần đầu tiên kể từ khi gã ở trong hang. Chúng không còn mang sắc vàng đỏ tuyệt đẹp mà chúng đã có trong suốt cuộc đời nữa. Bây giờ chúng đen như màn đêm, đen đến nỗi chúng phát ra ánh lập lòe khi ánh sáng chiếu vào chúng đúng chỗ. Điều duy nhất vẫn giữ nguyên là những chiếc lông vũ ở đuôi cánh: vẫn trắng như tuyết mới rơi.

Tony cảm thấy chướng mắt khi nhìn vào chúng, không còn những màu sắc táo bạo nổi bật quen thuộc đã định nghĩa tính cách của gã. Bây giờ chúng là màu sắc đặc biệt của một con quạ, một loài chim liên quan đến điềm xấu.

Nhắm mắt, Tony cuộn tròn lại, tay ấn lên lò phản ứng hồ quang của mình. Đôi cánh đen mới của gã che chắn gã khỏi những tia nắng gay gắt của mặt trời nóng bỏng và gã biết rằng nếu mình mở mắt ra, gã sẽ thấy những cái bóng to lớn của chúng trên thân hình nhỏ bé của mình như một thiên thần báo thù.

Gã phải ra khỏi sa mạc. Gã có việc phải làm.

\---

Cái cách mà bộ giáp Mark I vừa vặn trên đôi cánh của gã như thể nó thậm chí là điều hiển nhiên. Nó đã xảy ra một lần nữa với Marks II và III, xác nhận sự nghi ngờ của gã rằng nếu gã làm ra bất cứ thứ gì mình đang mặc, nó sẽ phù hợp với đôi cánh của gã mà không gặp vấn đề gì. Điều đó dẫn đến việc gã tham gia một khóa học cấp tốc về may trang phục, mặc dù điều đó không quan trọng lắm trong việc thiết kế những bộ giáp của gã vì nó quan trọng hơn nhiều.

Và với những trải nghiệm ở Afghanistan, Tony nghi ngờ mình biết đôi cánh là gì. Nó mang một ý nghĩa hoàn toàn mới đối với đôi cánh của Obadiah và đôi cánh mỏng manh nhưng mạnh mẽ của Pepper, giống như tính cách của cô mà Tony khâm phục và yêu thích. Đó là lý do tại sao gã không ngạc nhiên khi hóa ra Obadiah đã đệ trình lệnh của tòa để chống lại gã và yêu cầu chỉ trích gã và lấy cắp trái tim gã, khiến gã chết và khi Pepper vẫn ở lại bên cạnh gã dù cho hành vi của gã ngày càng thất thường và cô phát hiện ra những gì gã đang làm cùng với việc có được thông tin về những gì Obadiah đang làm.

Sau đó là cuộc chiến chống lại một phiên bản cải tiến tệ hại của bộ giáp với Obadiah trong đó, và Tony thấy mình gần như sắp chết lần nữa.

\---

Đó là khi Tony gặp đặc vụ Coulson của Đơn Vị Can Thiệp, Thực Thi và Hậu Cần Chiến Lược Nội Địa (S.H.I.E.L.D.), gã nhận ra mình không phải là người duy nhất có khả năng nhìn thấy những đôi cánh. Coulson không bao giờ nói với gã, nhưng cái cách người đặc vụ giữ đôi cánh màu xám tối trung tính và chỉ dài tám feet của chính mình gần cơ thể, giống như Tony, đã nói cho gã biết. Anh ta cũng vô thức bước vòng qua đôi cánh của những người khác, nhẹ nhàng dịch sang một bên bất cứ khi nào có người đến quá gần để sượt phải mình.

Tất cả đều là phong cách mà Tony đã áp dụng. Nhưng Coulson có một điểm khác biệt rõ ràng: đôi cánh của anh ta lay động theo cảm xúc của anh ta. Đó là những gì đã nói với Tony rằng người đàn ông đó đã cảm thấy khó chịu về việc Tony tiết lộ danh tính bí mật của mình mặc dù khuôn mặt anh ta chẳng biểu lộ cảm xúc nào ra bên ngoài.

Chính điều này và cách đôi cánh của Coulson quá nhỏ để anh ta có thể bay đã khiến Tony tự hỏi liệu anh ta có thực sự có thể nhìn thấy đôi cánh hay không, hay đó chỉ là do gã tự ảo tưởng. Sau đó, Pepper đã đưa ra một nhận xét không hề khách khí về lý do tại sao người đặc vụ lại rạch vào lưng áo của mình và Tony biết là anh ta cũng có thể nhìn thấy những đôi cánh.

\---

Đôi cánh của đặc vụ Coulson có màu xám tối trung tính, chẳng hề giống với màu xám trông bẩn thỉu phát khiếp của Obadiah. Điều đó có nghĩa là anh ta công tư phân minh và cởi mở với các tư tưởng - không phải Tony là một chuyên gia về tâm thần học đâu. Sải cánh của anh ta chỉ bằng một nửa so với của Tony, một sự thất vọng khi mà anh ta có thể nhìn thấy những đôi cánh và hẳn nên có thể sử dụng đôi cánh của chính mình giống như Tony có thể.

Đôi cánh của Nick Fury là của một con đại bàng vàng, một màu nâu sẫm rất hợp với màu da của ông. Chúng có hình dáng mạnh mẽ, nhưng chỉ trải rộng 9 feet. Chúng được gập lại một cách khá kín đáo, giống như sở thích luôn ẩn mình trong bóng tối của chính Fury, nhưng lại vỗ trong sự khó chịu mỗi khi Tony đưa ra một câu bình cạnh khoé. Thật buồn cười khi thấy ảnh hưởng của gã đối với người đàn ông có vẻ ngoài điềm nhiên bình tĩnh kia, cho thấy gã đã không mất đi bất cứ mị lực nào.

Đôi cánh của Tony vẫn đen như màn đêm (và bộ giáp của gã có màu đỏ và vàng để tưởng nhớ), nhưng ngày càng mạnh hơn khi gã sử dụng chúng kết hợp với bộ giáp của mình. Gã đặc biệt thích lao xuống từ các tòa nhà chỉ để cuối cùng bay vút lên, vượt lên trên mọi thứ khác.

\---

Trạng thái rủ xuống của đôi cánh là điều báo động cho Tony về chất độc palladi trong lò phản ứng hồ quang của mình. Chúng bắt đầu rụng lông khắp nơi, trông thật ảm đạm trong ánh sáng, và thực sự có vẻ rất tiều tụy. Những chiếc lông là vấn đề tồi tệ nhất, bởi vì gã không thể cứ để chúng nằm xung quanh như thế. Nhưng gã cũng không thể tìm từng chiếc lông vũ bị rơi được, đặc biệt là khi gã ra ngoài (điều đó thật tệ hết sức, bởi vì mọi người cứ giẫm lên chúng thôi), nên gã đã bôi một loại chất dính nào đó có thể ngăn chúng rơi ra cho đến khi gã tắm vòi sen.

Sau đó, Fury đã phải đến và gần như giam lỏng gã để gã khám phá lại vibranium. Chẳng có gì quá ngạc nhiên khi phát hiện ra rằng Natalie Rushman chính là Natasha Romanov, vì đôi cánh màu đỏ rực rỡ của cô phai dần thành màu nâu ở đuôi đã cảnh báo gã sự thật rằng cô không bình thường. Đó là lý do tại sao gã lén Pepper bổ nhiệm cổ làm trợ lý cá nhân của mình để có thể tiện theo dõi.

\---

Đôi cánh của Ivan Vanko là của loài mòng biển. Khá là hợp khi xem xét việc y rất thích làm việc với những thứ không phải của mình. Chúng cũng tả tơi và được chăm sóc rất tệ, nhưng đôi cánh của Tony vừa lúc cũng thế nên gã không thể nhận xét gì nhiều. Chúng trải rộng 9 feet, nhưng vẫn gập sát vào, như thể người đàn ông muốn che giấu tính cách thật của mình.

Đôi cánh của Justin Hammer cũng là một con mòng biển. Chúng được chải chuốt tỉ mỉ và liên tục tự rỉa lông. Sải cánh của y chỉ có bảy feet, khiến Tony đẳng cấp hơn hẳn đến lố bịch.

Đôi cánh của Natasha Romanov có màu đỏ máu. Rồi gã nhận thấy rằng chúng không _chỉ_ có màu đỏ. Đuôi cánh chuyển dần từ màu đỏ sang màu nâu nhạt tạo độ tương phản nổi bật. Sải cánh của cô dài bảy feet, nhưng không rỉa lông liên tục như Hammer, cô giữ đôi cánh của mình bất động. Chúng cũng là dấu hiệu duy nhất cho thấy cô không vô cảm như cô cố gắng thể hiện bản thân mình là thế. Đó cũng là dấu hiệu để Tony cho rằng cô không thực sự là Natalie Rushman, vì chúng không bao giờ phản ứng với cái tên như chúng đã làm khi Fury gọi cô là Natasha.

Đôi cánh của Tony mang một màu đen xỉn và rụng lông không ngừng. Mãi cho đến sau khi gã tìm thấy một nguồn năng lượng mới cho lò phản ứng, chúng mới quay trở lại với sắc đen thẫm ban đầu. Khi gã nhìn mình trong gương sau khi toàn bộ tai hoạ đã qua, gã nhận ra rằng giờ đây chúng có những vệt bạc mờ nhạt, chẳng hề giống như những chiếc lông vũ màu trắng ở đuôi cánh chút nào.

\---

Khi gã và Fury ngồi xuống thảo luận về Sáng kiến Avengers sau khi gã gần như đã hồi phục từ vụ ngộ độc palladi, Tony phát hiện mình chẳng hề biết gì về bản đánh giá.

"Rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội ư?" Gã liếc mắt lên để bắt gặp khuôn mặt dửng dưng của Fury. "Ông... Ông nghiêm túc khi kêu tôi là một kẻ rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội?"

Fury nhướn mày. "Đây là một đánh giá đáng tin cậy."

"Từ ai? Một bác sĩ tâm lý chưa từng gặp tôi hả?"

"Cậu ấy đã gặp cậu và đã đưa ra đánh giá của mình về tính cách của cậu." Đôi cánh của Fury khẽ sột soạt khi ông tựa lưng vào ghế một cách thoải mái hơn. "Đọc đi."

Liếm môi, Tony nhìn xuống tập tài liệu, thấy rằng Iron Man được đề cử. Chỉ đến khi Fury bảo gã hãy nhìn lại lúc gã nhận ra thứ vừa được kéo ra.

"Tony Stark không... không được đề cử? Điều đó-- điều đó chả hợp lý gì cả. Làm sao mà ông có thể vừa phê chuẩn tôi, vừa không phê chuẩn tôi chứ?"

Không có dấu hiệu khó chịu từ Fury khi gã cáo buộc rằng ông đã mô tả sơ lược Tony thành hai con người: một được chấp nhận và một thì không. Nếu điều này mà khả thi, nó sẽ khiến Tony không ưa ông thêm nữa.

 _"Tôi là Iron Man. Bộ giáp và tôi là một._ _"_

Và khi Fury trơ tráo nói với gã rằng gã sẽ tiếp tục với tư cách cố vấn, Tony cảm thấy như bị quăng lại lời đề nghị an ủi vào mặt, giữ đôi cánh cứng ngắc trong cơn giận dữ được kiềm chế. Mãi đến hai giây sau, gã mới nhận ra mình có thể sử dụng đề nghị này cho mục đích của chính mình.

Và nếu mà gã có thêm một chút trả thù ấy mà, ờ, gã chỉ là con người thôi.

\---

Gã và Pepper không phải là một cặp, bất kể những gì mà báo lá cải đã nói. Họ đã tiếp cận suýt soát với nó, nhưng điều cấm kỵ không được chạm vào đôi cánh của gã đã ngăn họ biến tình bạn thân rất thân của họ thành bất cứ điều gì sâu sắc hơn. Pepper chẳng hiểu tại sao Tony lại có ác cảm với việc bị chạm vào lưng, nhưng cô chấp nhận điều đó. Đến bây giờ, họ là những người bạn vô cùng thân thiết đến khó mà tin nổi, điều _sẽ_ dẫn đến nhiều tin đồn xung quanh mối quan hệ rất có thể trở thành lãng mạn của họ.

Có lẽ chẳng ích gì khi họ dành nhiều đêm (nhiều tối) cùng nhau, đặc biệt là sau khi gã trao kiềm quyển soát Stark Industries vào bàn tay có năng lực của cô. Và - Đặc vụ Coulson vào Stark Tower vào một đêm sau khi gã cuối cùng cũng đã lắp đặt lò phản ứng hồ quang cung cấp năng lượng cho nó và thấy cả hai uống mừng sự thành công.

Yeah, tốt đẹp và ấm cúng và như một gia đình. Không phải là Tony sẽ biết, tất nhiên.

Điều duy nhất khác thường là cách lông của Coulson xù lên trong kích động. Lông vũ chĩa ra ở những góc kỳ lạ và chúng căng thẳng, những dấu hiệu cho thấy có điều gì đó đã khiến đặc vụ nổi giận và lo lắng.

Sau đó Tony được trao một tập tin về Tesseract và được bảo tham gia Sáng kiến Avengers.

... Mẹ kiếp.

\---

Lần đầu tiên Tony nhìn thấy Loki, gã đã ngay lập tức bị choáng váng bởi sự thật rằng người đàn ông không có cánh. Và y rõ ràng là còn sống. Nó hoàn toàn không thể giải thích được trong một lúc cho đến khi gã nhớ rằng đây là một vị thần Bắc Âu, và hoàn toàn có khả năng họ không có cánh. Bất luận thế nào, y vẫn là một tên khốn.

Đôi cánh của Steve Rogers (Captain America) trải dài 13.8 và có màu trắng tinh khiết ngoại trừ đuôi cánh, những phần có màu đen. Chúng là đôi cánh lớn nhất mà Tony từng thấy trên bất kỳ người nào ngoài bản thân. Chúng dường như khá ủ rũ, như thể người đàn ông này buồn phiền không ngừng.

Lúc Tony lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Thor sau khi vị thần đã cuỗm Loki khỏi Quinjet, gã nhận ra rằng phải có một lời giải thích khác cho việc Loki không có cánh. Bởi vì Thor có chúng - những luồng điện khổng lồ phát ra tanh tách cùng với năng lượng. Sau đó Tony nhận ra chúng không luôn ở đó. Khoảnh khắc Thor bình tĩnh lại, chúng biến mất và hắn thành giống em trai mình. Vậy nên là, có một lời giải thích khác đằng sau chuyện đó.

Bruce Banner không có cánh. Đó là điều khiến Tony chớp mắt ngạc nhiên cho đến khi gã nhớ lại đoạn phim mà mình đã xem về đôi cánh xanh khổng lồ trải dài hai mươi feet của Hulk. Rõ ràng bất cứ loại đột biến nào mà Bruce đã trải qua do bức xạ gamma đã dẫn đến việc chỉ hình dạng Hulk của y mới có đôi cánh. Chính vì Bruce không có cánh, nên Tony phải mất khoảng mười phút sau khi gặp y mới nhận ra được người đàn ông cũng có thể nhìn thấy chúng. Chỉ vì cách y cứ né khỏi đôi cánh của mọi người khi bước đi đã cho Tony biết có một người khác nữa cũng có khả năng nhìn thấy được những đôi cánh.

Maria Hill - phó chỉ huy của Fury - có đôi cánh màu lam đậm chuyển dần thành màu đen về phía đuôi. Chúng trải dài sáu feet, nhưng cong tròn với sức mạnh tiềm ẩn. Chúng hòa trộn với tính cách trầm lặng nhưng nguy hiểm của cô.

Đôi cánh của Tony vẫn đen và kề sát cơ thể trong nỗ lực không đụng vào bất cứ thứ gì sẽ vỡ. Với sự cố gắng tuyệt vời, gã đã ngăn chúng co giật khi Rogers có mặt. Vì vài lý do, chúng cứ _cử động_ và Rogers là một tên khốn, nhưng tại sao gã lại ~~muốn~~ thấy nó là không thể để ghét anh vậy?

\---

Tất nhiên, mọi thứ đều trở nên tệ hại hết sức sau khi tất cả các Avengers được đưa vào một căn phòng với Loki ngồi trong buồng giam vốn được xây dựng cho Hulk. Hoặc ít nhất nó đã được xây dựng cho Tony.

Điều tồi tệ đầu tiên đã xảy ra khi Tony bước đi đằng sau ghế của Rogers để tự giới thiệu với Bruce. Chả hiểu sao, đôi cánh của gã bắt đầu duỗi về hướng đôi cánh của Rogers, thứ _cũng_ đang mở ra để gặp đôi cánh gã. Gã nhanh chóng thu chúng lại trước khi có thể cọ vào, không nhìn qua vì đó sẽ là một lời nói và chẳng có gì để nhìn cả.

Điều sai lầm thứ hai xảy ra sau màn tự giới thiệu của gã, và từ một nguồn không thể ngờ tới.

Thor đã đến ngay gần gã, trên mặt lộ ra một nụ cười toe toét cực rộng. "Anthony Stark?"

Tony hơi xoay người về hướng Thor, để ý rằng Bruce dịch chuyển một chút để tránh khỏi tầm cánh của gã (thú vị nhỉ). "Thật ra là Tony. Tôi có thể giúp gì cho anh?"

"Thật vinh dự khi được gặp anh, Anthony." Thor bắt tay Tony một lần thật chặt. "Toàn bộ Asgard đều biết đến anh."

Tony giữ khuôn mặt mình vô biểu tình và ngăn đôi cánh phồng lên trong lo lắng. Điều đó sẽ chẳng giúp ích được gì cả. "Nên là?"

"Anh là một huyền thoại trong dân tộc tôi--"

Tony ngắt lời hắn, trông thấy khuôn mặt bối rối của Bruce từ khóe mắt: "Nói với tôi sau nhé?" Gã mỉm cười duyên dáng. "Chúng ta có một cuộc họp ở đây."

"Tất nhiên rồi." Thor nói ngay khi Fury đến, đôi cánh lay động sau lưng ông (tạo ra một sự xuất hiện hoành tá tràng, mặc dù không ai có thể nhìn thấy ngoài Coulson và Tony).

Sau cuộc họp, Tony và Bruce đã đi đến phòng công nghệ để tìm kiếm Tesseract và các đặc vụ đã bị Loki tẩy não.

Tony đang thiết lập đồ dùng của chính mình khi gã hỏi. "Vậy là bao lâu rồi?"

"Gì cơ?" Gã có thể thấy Bruce đang nhìn lại mình trong ánh sáng của màn hình.

"Anh đã có thể nhìn thấy chúng bao lâu rồi?" Tony quay lại đối mặt với y. "Những đôi cánh ấy." Gã chỉ rõ.

"Đôi cánh nào?"

Tony nhướn mày, giương một cánh duỗi về phía Bruce. Trước khi những chiếc lông vũ cọ được vào y, Bruce lùi lại, dựa vào bàn. "Nó đó."

"Anh cũng có thể nhìn thấy chúng sao?"

"Và Coulson cũng vậy, nhưng anh ta không biết tôi có thể." Tony thu cánh ra sau, xếp lại sát lưng mình.

"Vậy là anh có thể nhìn thấy." Bruce cười tự giễu. "Tôi đúng là một tên quái thai mà. Không có cánh, thấy không?" Y nhún vai, khẽ giơ tay ra thuyết minh.

"Về mặt ngữ nghĩa thì không đúng đâu." Tony loanh quanh thơ thẩn sau lưng Bruce, nghịch một chiếc túi nhựa nhỏ. "Gã to lớn kia có chúng mà. Ước khoảng hai mươi feet và thực sự xanh lá đấy thôi. Việt quất không?" Gã đưa ra gói ăn vặt.

"Không, cám ơn."

Nhẹ nhún vai, Tony rút gói lại phía mình, ném vài quả việt quất vào miệng. "Vậy là bao lâu rồi?"

Bruce chăm chăm nhìn gã một lúc lâu. "Sau khi có gã kia." Y cuối cùng cũng nói. "Đó là khi nó bắt đầu. Còn anh?"

"Luôn luôn." Tony nở một nụ cười vô hồn. "Rất vui được biết mình không điên, huh?"

Bruce ngập ngừng mỉm cười, thoải mái hơn một chút so với của Tony. "Yeah."

Sau chuyện đó, họ ăn ý nhanh và mãnh liệt như một ngôi nhà đang bốc cháy vậy (ờ thì, cũng không hẳn, vì chẳng có gì được đốt cháy cả, mặc dù điều đó sẽ rất tuyệt đấy). Mọi chuyện đều ổn và tốt đẹp cho đến khi Tony chọt vào sườn Bruce với một cây gậy điện nhỏ và Rogers chộp lấy gã để ngăn điều đó lại, đôi cánh tự xù lông ra.

Tony nhướn mày. "Đây là một từ dành cho cậu, Cap: thư giãn đi."

Đôi cánh giận dữ dựng hết cả lên, đôi mắt của Rogers nheo lại. "Không phải ai cũng như anh."

Tony chẳng hề nao núng, tập trung vào việc giữ cho đôi cánh của mình không xù lên đe dọa. "Là một thiên tài hả?"

Có một thứ gì đó lóe qua đôi mắt của Rogers trước khi anh nói. "Vô cảm."

Và _ouch_. Vì vài lý do chẳng thể giải thích được, điều đó thật _tổn thương_. Đôi cánh gã run rẩy, khẽ lay động khi những mũi nhọn sắc bén của đau đớn đâm thủng gã. Phải mất nhiều nỗ lực hơn Tony nghĩ để khiến chúng trở lại trong tầm kiểm soát. Đôi cánh của Rogers vỗ nhẹ một lần trong có lẽ là tội lỗi, nhưng dường như không hoàn toàn chính xác.

Mạnh mẽ giữ cho đôi cánh của mình bất động, Tony đã nhượng bộ hết sức có thể, kết quả là Rogers rời đi, đôi cánh được giữ vững trong quyết tâm rõ ràng.

Đó là khi Bruce khẽ hỏi. "Tại sao anh lại giữ chúng yên tĩnh như vậy?"

Tony không cần phải hỏi để biết y đang nói đến đôi cánh của mình. "Sao anh biết tôi thực sự không phải là một kẻ rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội?" Bởi vì đó là những gì Rogers muốn nói về 'vô cảm', và đuôi cánh của gã đau nhói với thứ gì đó mà gã chẳng thể xác định được.

"Tôi biết anh không phải." Giọng nói của Bruce vẫn ổn định mà chẳng có chút gì là không chắc chắn.

Tony đã dành một khoảng thời gian dài nhìn chăm chú y để tìm bất cứ gợi ý nào cho lời nói dối và, chẳng thấy gì, chuyển sang công việc của mình. Cuối cùng, vẫn cảm thấy Bruce nhìn chằm chằm vào lưng, gã nói. "Tất cả mọi thứ đều là một lời nói, anh không nhận thấy sao? Anh càng ít biểu lộ, anh càng ít có thể bị thao túng." Gã ném cho Bruce một nụ cười vô hồn qua vai. "Anh thật may mắn ở khía cạnh đó: chẳng có gì để biểu lộ cả."

Có một khoảnh khắc im lặng ngắn ngủi khi Bruce trở lại với công việc của chính mình. "Không." Cuối cùng y thì thầm. "Tôi thực sự không."

Tony chẳng nói gì, những ngón tay lướt trên màn hình khi JARVIS hoạt động trong nền sau để xâm nhập S.H.I.E.L.D.

 _"_ _Kền kền, rất nhiều! Để lộ ra điểm yếu nhỏ nhất rồi chúng vồ lấy nó!_ _"_

\---

Khi Fury xuất hiện sau đó với Coulson theo sau để khiển trách gã về việc đột nhập vào máy tính lớn của S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony đã hơi ngạc nhiên (đấy là còn nói nhẹ nhàng đấy) khi Rogers cũng xuất hiện chỉ sau đó, đưa ra một vũ khí từ sự tìm kiếm bất hợp pháp của mình. Rồi Romanov và Thor bất ngờ xuất hiện trong phòng, ý định ban đầu là đưa Bruce đến một nơi khác.

Cuộc tranh cãi về động cơ của Fury đã làm dấy lên cơn thịnh nộ trong vài phút đầu tiên, mặc dù Tony chẳng thể hiểu tại sao đôi cánh của mình sẽ không ngừng giật giật trong tình trạng tức giận. Gã cố gắng trấn tĩnh chúng cho đến khi mọi người bắt đầu cãi nhau cùng một lúc và gã đang ở giữa một đại hội xiên xỏ công kích nhau với Rogers, đôi cánh của người kia vẫy tới lui như thể anh sắp tấn công.

Bất kể gã có làm gì, đôi cánh của gã vẫn run rẩy với cơn tức giận được dằn lại. Gã không thể xác định được lý do _tại sao_ vì gã giỏi hơn thế này và có thể che giấu những lời nói của mình cơ mà.

Sau đó, Coulson cắt ngang cuộc cãi vã, giọng nói chắc nịch và đôi cánh của anh ta bất thần mở ra, bóng to lù lù đe dọa (nó sẽ đe dọa hơn nếu chúng không chỉ trải rộng tám feet). "Thế là đủ rồi." Vì lý do nào đó, đôi mắt anh ta nhìn vào Tony.

"Anh nhìn tôi làm gì?" Tony hỏi, nhướng mày. Đôi cánh của gã giật lên đáp lại tư thế đe dọa của Coulson và gã buộc chúng lùi xuống. "Tôi có khơi mào chuyện này đâu."

"Mọi người bình tĩnh lại đi." Coulson nói, mắt không rời Tony. Đôi cánh của anh ta đang phồng lên theo cách có nghĩa là anh ta đang chuẩn bị cho một cuộc chiến chả có bất cứ ý nghĩa gì và đột nhiên Tony _hiểu ra_.

"Oh wow." Tony khoanh tay, dựa vào gót chân. "Vậy ra anh là người đã đánh giá tính cách của tôi hả? Nói tôi nghe, Đặc vụ, điều gì đã khiến anh quyết định tôi là một kẻ rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội thế?"

"Anh diễn kịch rất giỏi, Stark." Coulson nở một nụ cười ôn hoà trên khuôn mặt ngay cả khi đôi cánh của anh ta đã dang rộng hoàn toàn và anh ta bước về phía trước, một cánh hơi nghiêng để che cho Fury, Thor và Romanov đằng sau mình. "Song, có một số thứ không thể bị che giấu được."

Và đôi mắt anh ta nhìn vào đôi cánh đen của Tony, thứ phần lớn vẫn bất động ngoại trừ vài sự giật giật ở đuôi dường như đang hướng về phía Rogers. Chuyển động nhỏ đó là tất cả những gì Tony cần để duỗi thẳng, kéo đôi cánh của mình vào sát cơ thể khi bản năng yêu cầu gã cho Coulson thấy những gì anh ta đang đối phó.

"Rốt cuộc có lẽ không phải là may mắn." Bruce nói nhẹ nhàng, nhận được một cái liếc nhanh từ Tony trước khi ánh mắt gã quay lại với Coulson.

"Rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội là gì vậy?" Thor hỏi, bước vòng qua Romanov và thuận tiện đến gần Tony hơn.

"Những kẻ không hề có cảm xúc nào." Coulson nói, không nhìn qua. "Nhưng họ rất giỏi trong việc bắt chước nó."

"Tôi không hiểu. Sao Anthony là một kẻ rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội được?"

Tony bắt đầu. "Anh có thể muốn đứng ngoài chuyện này--"

"Tôi có kỹ năng." Coulson ngắt lời, cuối cùng cũng nhìn qua Thor. "Đó là cách tôi biết."

Và đây là điều Tony cần nghe. "Kỹ năng gì vậy? Bởi vì nói tôi nghe xem nào: anh là một đặc vụ hay là một nhà tâm lý học? Câu nói đang không rõ ràng ở đây với tất cả những chẩn đoán diễn ra xung quanh. Rogers đằng kia thì sao?" Gã hất đầu về phía đội trưởng. "Trầm cảm kinh niên với một cơn giận dữ lành mạnh? Hay Romanov? Bởi vì tôi không thấy cô ấy nhận được ánh mắt khó chịu từ anh."

"Coulson--" Fury bắt đầu.

"Không sao đâu, Giám đốc." Coulson khoanh tay, đôi cánh khẽ rút lại theo chuyển động mặc dù chúng vẫn giang rộng một cách bảo vệ trước mặt Fury. "Anh không phản ứng, Stark. Anh thực hiện các chuyển động, nhưng chẳng có gì thật lòng. Có những dấu hiệu ngay cả những diễn viên giỏi nhất cũng không thể che giấu được." Anh ta nhìn qua Romanov.

"Nếu anh không tin tưởng tôi," Tony nói. "Vì cái mẹ gì tôi lại ở đây hả? Tại sao ông lại nghe anh ta?" Gã hỏi Fury. "Đây là một anh chàng thích rạch lỗ trên lưng áo mình."

"Tôi cũng làm thế." Rogers nói

Tony không thể nhịn được: gã chớp mắt và liếc nhìn Rogers, nghển cổ ra sau để nhìn thoáng qua lưng anh. Nó hoàn toàn chả thấy gì vì những chiếc lông vũ màu trắng đang che khuất tầm nhìn của gã.

"Tôi không ngờ đấy." Bruce nói, chuyển sang dựa lưng vào cái bàn nơi quyền trượng đang nằm.

"Anh không thấy được." Giọng của Coulson rất sắc bén. "Tại sao lại không vậy nhỉ?"

"Một giả định sai lầm chăng?" Tony gợi ý, quay lưng lại với Rogers. Đuôi cánh gã đau nhói và rùng mình. "Đây không phải là một phần của đồng phục hả? Tôi nghĩ, tạo một đôi cánh trên cái mũ trùm đầu--"

"Đó là một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên thôi." Rogers nói đều đều, thẳng vai. "Như vậy thoải mái hơn."

Nực cười thật đấy. Tony, Coulson, Bruce, và giờ là Rogers? Gã nghĩ Thor có lẽ cũng có thể thấy chúng dựa vào cách hắn lịch sự tránh xa khỏi tầm cánh của Romanov, nhưng đó cũng chỉ là phỏng đoán mà thôi.

Gã chuẩn bị nói điều gì đó về ảnh hưởng của sự ổn định tinh thần của Rogers thì Thor chen vào. "Anthony có sự trợ giúp của tôi nếu anh ấy muốn. Sẽ là không sáng suốt khi đối đầu với anh ấy."

"Anh thậm chí còn không biết cậu ta." Fury nói, quay lại với vị thần.

"Toàn bộ Asgard đều biết về Anthony." Thor nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào giám đốc. Những vệt sét mờ nhạt đang bắt đầu bật ra từ lưng hắn. "Anh ấy là một huyền thoại trong dân tộc tôi."

"Một huyền thoại?" Fury nghe có vẻ khó tin.

"Thor--" Tony bước qua chỗ hắn.

"Nhân loại duy nhất có khả năng nhìn thấy và sử dụng đôi cánh linh hồn của mình trong hàng thiên niên kỷ và ông muốn anh ấy tử vì đạo sao?" Giọng nói của Thor từ trên cao nhìn xuống. "Tôi đã không nghĩ rằng nhân loại các ông lại quý trọng báu vật của mình ít như vậy."

"Thật sự rất cảm động đấy." Tony vội vàng nói, nhận ra mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn về phía mình. "Nhưng chẳng có gì đặc biệt cả--"

"Anh không nên gạt bỏ thành tích của mình, Anthony." Thor khiển trách gã.

"Tôi là một người tự luyến và là một kẻ rối loạn nhân cách chống đối xã hội mà." Giọng gã mỉa mai khi nói từ cuối cùng.

"Có thật không?" Coulson bước về phía gã, đôi cánh xòe ra.

Và lần này Tony không thể ngăn bản thân lại. Coulson bước tới đầy đe dọa về phía gã là tất cả những gì cần thiết để đôi cánh của chính gã dang rộng hoàn toàn với một tiếng _phạch_ lớn (đối với gã), phóng xuất một cơn gió mạnh quét qua quần áo của người khác. Sải cánh mười sáu feet của gã hầu như không vừa trong phòng, đuôi cánh gã cọ lên tường.

Coulson vô thức lùi lại vài bước, đôi cánh cong lại phục tùng. Tony muộn màng nhận ra rằng đây là lần đầu tiên gã hoàn toàn dang rộng đôi cánh của mình trước sự hiện diện của một người khác cũng có thể nhìn thấy chúng và gã thậm chí còn chẳng có ý định làm như vậy.

Siết chặt quai hàm, gã bất thần thu cánh lại, đẩy một luồng không khí xung quanh phòng. "Chết tiệt."

"Chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?" Fury gặng hỏi, mắt đảo qua lại giữa Coulson và Tony, người đã quay ra nhìn chòng chọc bên ngoài cửa sổ.

"Anh đã có thể nhìn thấy chúng bao lâu rồi?" Coulson hỏi, gián tiếp trả lời câu hỏi của Fury.

Nửa xoay người, Tony cho anh ta một cái nhìn không mấy ấn tượng. "Từ khi sinh ra. Anh nghĩ sao? Và anh cho ông ta biết về khả năng của mình?" Gã chỉ vào Fury. "Tôi chẳng biết nên khen ngợi sự can đảm của anh hay nên gọi anh là ngu ngốc nữa."

"Khả năng của Coulson là một sự trợ giúp to lớn đối với chúng tôi." Fury sắc bén nói.

"Đấy là nếu anh ta hiểu được đúng." Tony nhướn mày, dang hai bàn tay ra. "Điều mà anh ta đã không." Gã nhún vai, để đôi cánh di chuyển tự do với động tác. Ánh mắt của Rogers dõi theo chuyển động, đôi cánh của chính anh bắt chước nó.

"Cho nên cậu không phải là một kẻ xã hội?" Thật đáng kinh ngạc khi Fury có thể hỏi điều đó với khuôn mặt ngay thẳng như kia.

Tony đã tặng ông một cái nhìn 'Ông nghĩ sao?' thứ mà rất rõ ràng là cho mọi người trong phòng thấy.

"Vậy tại sao?" Coulson đang cau mày.

Tony thở dài, kịp thời xoay người lại để thấy Rogers rụt đôi cánh của mình lại từ nơi anh đã đang vươn ra để chạm vào đôi cánh của Tony. "Đừng, Rogers. Chạm vào đôi cánh của người khác không bao giờ có kết thúc tốt đẹp đâu." Nói với Coulson: "Chọn ra một người chơi poker giỏi nhất trong phòng. Đó sẽ không phải là một người ruột để ngoài da."

"Và điều đó là không tốt ư?" Rogers hỏi, đôi cánh xù lên trong sự giận dữ nhưng nó trông giống như đang rỉa lông (tại sao?).

Tony nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, giữ yên đôi cánh của mình nhiều nhất có thể ngay cả khi chúng cũng muốn tự rỉa lông. "Cậu nói tôi nghe xem."

Có tiếng bíp từ máy theo dõi, cắt đứt bất cứ điều gì Rogers sẽ nói. Bruce bước tới, tránh đi đôi cánh dựng đứng của Fury và đôi cánh nửa mở của Coulson mà chẳng chút do dự.

"Ôi chúa ơi." Y ngước nhìn Tony, mắt mở to.

Sau đó, có một vụ nổ và mọi người ngã xuống. Thủy tinh vỡ tan, nhưng tất cả những gì Tony nhận thức được là mình đang bị đập xuống đất và một thứ gì khác đang bao bọc lấy mình một cách che chở. Nó cọ vào da gã, khiến gã rùng mình với ~~tình yêu~~ _sự_ _bảo vệ_ tuyệt đối đang chảy qua cơ thể.

Và sau đó, nó đang cọ vào đôi cánh của gã và gã không thể ngăn được cơn rùng mình toàn thân khỏi phá hủy thân hình của mình khi những cảm xúc được khuếch đại.

Gã bò để thoát ra, không thể đối phó với dòng cảm xúc dường như không xâm phạm mình, mà chỉ thấm sâu dưới da gã như thể chúng thuộc về nhau. Khi gã lật người lại, hai tay Rogers đặt trên eo gã và giúp gã đứng lên.

"Mặc giáp vào đi." Rogers thúc giục, mặt đỏ bừng và đồng tử giãn ra. Đôi cánh anh đang vỗ đầy kích động.

"Yeah." Tony loạng choạng bước ra, đôi cánh thu sát bên người, cố gắng đi trước để Rogers sẽ không chạm vào mình lần nữa.

Cảm giác thật đ̶̶ú̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶đ̶̶ắ̶̶n̶ kỳ lạ và Tony b̶̶i̶̶ế̶̶t̶ chẳng biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Đuôi cánh gã ngứa ran.

\---

Khi thảm họa trên Helicarrier đều đã qua đi rồi kết thúc và Fury đã thông báo cho họ về cái chết của Coulson, Tony đã lui đến hiện trường vụ án. Gã thấy mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào vệt máu trên tường trong một lúc lâu trước khi cố gắng kéo mình ra để nhìn vào nơi Loki đã bị nhốt trước đó.

Đuôi cánh của gã ngứa ran khi Rogers tham gia cùng, hỏi liệu Coulson có ai đặc biệt không. Và điều đó nhắc nhở Tony về việc gã (và Coulson) không thể thân mật với bất kỳ ai vì đôi cánh của mình. Luôn luôn một mình nhưng điều đó thật tệ sao? Nó tránh được những mớ cảm xúc khó chịu và không ai có thể khoét trái tim gã ra một lần nữa.

Gã không hiểu tại sao Rogers thậm chí còn phải phải hỏi; anh cũng có thể thấy được những đôi cánh mà. Nhưng anh đang phạm sai lầm bằng cách chạm vào đôi cánh của Tony và ôm lấy gã một cách bảo vệ, điều đó vô nghĩa vì gã nên biết.

Nhưng điều đó không quan trọng vào lúc này. Điều quan trọng là Loki và những gì y đã làm. Mọi điều khác chỉ là thứ yếu ngay cả khi đuôi cánh của gã cứ tê dại. Tony biết Loki là loại gì. Bản thân gã là một kẻ tự đại ưa thích sự chú ý và biết họ khát vọng điều gì. Và điều đó có nghĩa là - _tên khốn!_

\---

Đôi cánh của Clint Barton là của một con ưng đuôi lửa. Chúng trải dài 7.6 feet và nhạt dần thành cùng một màu lông đỏ máu giống hệt như bộ lông của Romanov. Tương tự như vậy, sắc nâu trên lông cậu ta xứng với sắc nâu trên đôi cánh cô. Khi Tony trông thấy họ bên nhau, đôi cánh của họ luôn vươn tới người kia, cọ vào lẫn nhau với sự thân thuộc dễ chịu. Gã muốn điều đó.

Gã đã không nhìn thấy đôi cánh của Loki cho đến khi bị vị thần (người đã chế giễu gã vì khả năng của gã trước khi cố gắng tẩy não gã) quăng ra ngoài cửa sổ. Sau đó, chỉ là sự thoáng qua của đôi cánh màu xanh lam kết từ băng, thứ đã đóng băng chính không khí xung quanh họ trước khi gã bị ném mạnh xuống. Có vẻ như nó rất không thiết thực khi có đôi cánh bằng băng, nhưng của Thor là sét nên Tony không cho rằng các vị thần sử dụng chúng để bay.

Lũ Chitauri thoạt trông dường như không có cánh. Sau đó, gã nhìn thấy những thứ có vẻ là tàn dư của đôi cánh. Đó chỉ là những chiếc xương nhô ra khỏi phần lưng bọc thép của chúng và trông thật sai lầm và cảnh tượng khiến gã muốn nôn mửa.

Đôi cánh của Tony đang đập dữ dội, nâng gã lên khỏi cú lao chết người kịp thời để bộ giáp của gã lắp ráp xung quanh gã. Và sau đó gã đang chiến đấu, bay trong không trung với tất cả sự tự do của một con chim. Rồi không có không khí và gã _không thể bay_.

\---

Không gian thật đẹp. Gã đã nghĩ rằng một ngày nào đó mình sẽ có thể nhìn thấy nó, nhưng chẳng bao giờ theo cách này. Mọi người biết đấy, đây là chuyến đi một chiều. Gã có thể cảm nhận được trọng lực kéo mình từ cổng và không thể bay vì chẳng có không khí. Nhưng tất cả đều ổn. Gã đã làm những gì mình phải làm và đã thành công rồi.

Mọi chuyện đều ổn để c̶̶h̶̶ế̶̶t̶ buông tay.

\---

Đó là một cơn xóc mạnh khắp người khiến gã giật mình tỉnh lại, ngực đau nhói với một cảm giác không thể gọi được. Mắt gã mở to và trong một khoảnh khắc tất cả những gì gã có thể nhìn thấy là màu trắng.

Sau đó, gã nhận ra nó đang cù mình và rằng đó là _lông vũ_ đang cọ vào gã và rằng ai đó đang dựa vào gã. Những chiếc lông mang sắc trắng tinh khiết đã xác định người đó là Rogers, và ngay cả khi không thấy màu trắng ấy thì Tony cũng sẽ biết với cảm giác ~~yêu thương~~ bảo hộ và tuyệt vọng đang bao lấy mình. Đôi cánh của chính gã khẽ giật giật, vươn rộng ra trên mặt đất rải đầy đá vụn của New York và cọ vào đôi cánh của Rogers. Thay vì cự tuyệt Tony như thường lệ, anh khát khao đưa chúng lại gần hơn để hai người họ được che chắn khỏi thế giới, được bảo vệ bởi màu đen trên sắc trắng như hai mặt của một đồng xu, sở hữu mảnh ghép còn thiếu của người kia.

Dù vậy, khi gã giật mình tỉnh lại, Rogers đã tách ra và nhìn xuống khuôn mặt của gã trong sự nhẹ nhõm. "Tony."

'Tony'. Không phải 'Stark', mà là 'Tony'. Anh chỉ gọi gã là Tony một lần trước đây.

"Làm ơn nói với tôi là không có ai hôn tôi cả đi." Tony nói, thấy Thor và Hulk cũng đứng xung quanh mình sau bộ lông trắng của đôi cánh Steve Rogers.

Câu đùa làm dịu tâm trạng, nhưng đó là điều Tony đã muốn. Rogers lùi lại, đôi cánh của anh chỉ đơn giản là di chuyển dọc theo đôi cánh của Tony, khiến những cơn rùng mình chạy xuyên qua thân thể gã, điều không thể nhận thấy do bộ giáp của gã. Cảm giác thật ấm áp và thuộc về.

Đây không phải là lúc để nhắc đến sự hớ hênh xã giao của Rogers, xét thấy việc Loki vẫn còn ở trong tòa tháp. (Nó khiến gã thầm tán dương khi nhìn thấy vết lõm trên sàn nhà - mặc dù Pepper có thể sẽ vò đầu bứt tai trong sự thất vọng.) Vì vậy, họ đã bắt giữ y và chấm hết.

Gã không thể ngăn đôi cánh của mình rung lên và co giật về phía Rogers và gã khao khát cảm giác ấm áp đó.

\---

Trước khi Thor rời đi để trở lại Asgard cùng Loki, hắn đã kéo Tony sang một góc của Helicarrier nơi họ đã cô lập Loki (lần nữa).

"Trước khi tôi về Asgard," Thor nói, nhìn xuống Tony. "Tôi muốn nói với anh về ý nghĩa của khả năng mà anh có được này."

"Tôi nhìn thấy được những đôi cánh."

"Đúng." Thor mỉm cười ân cần. "Chúng đại diện cho linh hồn của anh. Mỗi người trên thế giới của tôi đều có khả năng biểu lộ và che giấu linh hồn của mình theo ý muốn. Nhân loại đã mất khả năng này, nhưng có một số rất ít người có thể _nhìn thấy_. Anh là độc nhất, Anthony. Đã không có một nhân loại nào khác trong hàng thiên niên kỷ có khả năng sử dụng đôi cánh linh hồn của mình để bay cả. Steven, con trai của Coul (1) và tiến sĩ giỏi kia đều sở hữu khả năng này, nhưng họ cũng chỉ là nhìn thấy được mà thôi."

Tony mím môi, nhìn xuống đôi giày trong giây lát. "Thật sao? Tôi ước đó không phải là tôi. Tôi... Nó đã cho tôi rất nhiều rắc rối. Dù báo lá cải đã nói gì, thì tôi thậm chí còn chả thể quan hệ tình dục nữa là."

Thor thoáng chốc bối rối khi nhắc đến những tờ báo lá cải, nhưng để nó trôi đi. "Đã từng có thời mỗi nhân loại đều có thể nhìn thấy đôi cánh của mình. Khả năng này đã bị mất theo thời gian. Nhưng khi nó vẫn còn được biết đến, họ đã sử dụng nó để tìm kiếm nửa xứng đôi với linh hồn mình." Hắn mỉm cười, vươn tay ôm lấy bả vai Tony. "Anh đã tìm thấy anh ấy rồi, Anthony."

Anh ấy? Steve.

Bàn tay của Thor đưa ra siết chặt hõm vai Tony, điều mà có cảm giác hơi thân mật với khẩu vị của Tony, nhưng mà này... "Chúc anh luôn may mắn, Anthony. Asgard đang dõi theo anh."

Dù là Thor có ý định tốt nhất, điều đó vẫn nghe có vẻ quá sởn gai ốc đối với khẩu vị của Tony. Không đùa đấy chứ, nhất cử nhất động của gã đều có một đám vị thần quan sát ư?

Dù có phải huyền thoại hay không, thì một chàng trai vẫn cần một chút riêng tư chứ.

\---

Rogers xuất hiện trong tòa tháp vào một đêm sau khi Thor rời đi, JARVIS đã cho anh vào. Tony ở một mình, cùng nhau lên kế hoạch cho việc sửa chữa tòa tháp. Gã mặc một chiếc tank top cũ (2) và quần jean rách; để thay đổi, đôi cánh của gã được rũ xuống và nằm dài ra vì không có ai nhìn thấy gã.

Khi Rogers bước vào căn hộ mà JARVIS (đồ phản bội) chẳng thông báo gì, Tony chỉ đơn giản là có cảm giác ngứa ran ở đuôi cánh của mình cảnh báo về sự xuất hiện của anh. Gã ngước lên từ bảng holograms đang thao tác, nhìn thấy siêu chiến binh tiến lại gần mình, đôi cánh cọ vào nhau đầy khẩn trương.

"Chúng ta có thể-- Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện không?" Rogers hỏi, dừng lại ở cuối bàn Tony đang ngồi.

Tony đọc lướt qua ngôn ngữ cơ thể căng thẳng của người kia và cả cái cách đôi cánh của anh vươn ra với đôi cánh của Tony, thứ cũng đang vươn lại. Gã giật chúng lại, thu chúng sát vào người mình. "Chắc chắn rồi." Gã nhìn lại bảng hologram, làm sập tòa tháp để đưa hình biểu diễn 2D của nó lên mặt bàn. Quay lại nhìn, gã nói. "Bắt đầu với việc cậu cứ chạm vào đôi cánh của người khác nhé."

Rogers hơi đỏ mặt. "Đây là của anh."

Tony cau mày. "Yeah, cậu đừng _làm_ thế. Cậu nên biết điều đó."

"Tôi không thể luôn nhìn thấy chúng." Ánh mắt của Rogers lướt qua hình ảnh 2D rực rỡ trên bàn. "Sau khi... Sau khi tôi thức dậy, tôi mới thấy được chúng. Tôi không biết-- tôi tưởng mình đang bị điên cho đến khi Phil nói với tôi rằng anh ấy cũng có thể nhìn thấy chúng."

Tony chẳng nói gì về việc sử dụng tên của Coulson. "Vậy thì anh ta hẳn đã nói với cậu về những việc cần làm.

Đôi mắt xanh của Rogers gặp đôi mắt gã. "Chúng đã từng có màu đỏ và vàng."

Trái tim Tony trật một nhịp. "Gì?"

Một cánh trắng với đuôi màu đen duỗi dài ra tới Tony. "Phil đã nói với tôi rằng có những chiếc lông màu đỏ và vàng trong băng với tôi, nhưng chúng có màu đen khi tôi thức dậy. Tôi nghĩ rằng đó là vì tôi đang đau buồn. Rồi tôi thấy anh." Ánh mắt anh lướt qua những chiếc lông vũ trắng trên đôi cánh của Tony. "Trong những bức ảnh về anh mà tôi thấy trước đây, đôi cánh của anh có màu đỏ và vàng kim trước khi chúng đổi thành màu đen."

_"Anh đã tìm thấy anh ấy, Anthony."_

Miệng khô khốc, Tony nửa đứng, chống tay lên mặt bàn. Đuôi cánh của gã đang đau nhói với thứ mà gã chẳng thể xác định được và khao khát được vươn ra và tiếp xúc với đôi cánh của Rogers, thứ vẫn còn duỗi ra cho gã. Gã không muốn k̶̶h̶̶ô̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶đ̶̶ư̶̶ợ̶̶c̶ ̶y̶̶ê̶̶u̶ một mình nữa. Và gã có thể chạm vào Rogers và nó thật ấm áp và gã khao khát điều đó, nhưng gã sợ.

Đẩy mình ra khỏi bàn, gã vươn tới R-Steve với đôi bàn tay run rẩy, gặp anh giữa đường và kéo anh về phía trước qua chiếc áo khoác nâu lỗi thời. Đôi môi họ chạm nhau nửa chừng và gã dành một khoảnh khắc đờ người ra tự hỏi phải làm gì với đôi tay của mình, chỉ để tan chảy vào thân hình vững chắc của người kia khi tay Steve vòng ra sau lưng gã, lùa vào lông vũ.

Di chuyển đôi bàn tay của chính mình qua lưng Steve để vùi chúng trong bộ lông mịn màng, gã đột nhiên tràn ngập một vòng hồi quỹ của sự ấm áp bá đạo cùng cảm giác ~~yêu thương~~ _ở nhà_ mà gã chẳng bao giờ muốn buông tay.

Nhưng gã đã buông ra, lùi lại đủ xa để thì thầm. "Linh hồn tôi màu đen." Bởi vì đôi cánh là đại diện cho linh hồn và gã cũng đen như con quạ báo điềm xấu.

Vòng tay của Steve siết chặt lại, kéo gã lại gần hơn. "Không phải đâu. Nếu anh nhìn kĩ, thì chúng là màu xanh đẹp nhất mà tôi từng thấy đấy."

Quay đầu lại một chút, Tony _nhìn_. Trong vòng một giây, gã thấy sắc xanh của trời đêm sẫm lóe lên khi ánh sáng chiếu vào những chiếc lông vũ của gã. Nhìn lại Steve, gã được bắt gặp bởi đôi mắt xanh ấm áp và bị cuốn vào một nụ hôn sâu đầy say mê, hơi ấm nhen nhóm giữa ngực khi đôi bàn tay vuốt ve lông vũ gã.

Gã không biết mình đang làm gì. Kinh nghiệm của gã với sự thân mật chỉ giới hạn ở ba lần thử trước đây trong trường đại học - hai trong số đó gã hầu như không thể nhớ được do men say. Nhưng Steve dường như chẳng quan tâm, đè gã lên bàn và làm một màn trình diễn ánh sáng điên rồ trong vài giây cho đến khi bàn tay mò mẫm của Tony tắt nó đi (hoặc có thể đó là do JARVIS đã biết ý).

Móng tay cào qua lông của gã và tia ấm áp mà nó gợi ra khiến gã rên rỉ trong miệng Steve, lùa những ngón tay của chính mình qua lông của người kia, tận hưởng những cơn rùng mình chạy qua.

Steve tách ra, đồng tử nở ra và hơi thở nặng nề. "Anh có giường không?"

Phải mất một chút thời gian để tập hợp lại các quá trình suy nghĩ hỗn loạn của gã và đôi cánh của gã đang đong đưa với cảm giác. "Yeah. Quay lại đó-- oof!" Steve đã bế gã lên và hôn gã lần nữa, vững vàng bước về phía sau.

Tony tách ra đủ lâu để thấy rằng họ đang tiến đến bậc thang. Thay vì nói với Steve, gã đẩy về phía trước, tạo ra một cái đập cánh đầy mạnh mẽ nâng họ lên đủ lâu để vượt qua. Ơn chúa vì đã tập luyện với bộ giáp, nếu không gã sẽ chẳng đủ sức để làm điều đó.

Nhưng Steve không hôn gã, thay vào đó anh nhìn gã đầy kinh ngạc. "Cái gì vậy?"

Tony hổn hển cười toe toét. "Tôi không nói với cậu sao? Tôi có thể bay."

Tạo một tiếng cười ngắn có nhiều không khí hơn âm thanh, Steve lại hôn gã lần nữa trước khi chuyển sự chú ý của mình sang phòng ngủ mà không đâm sầm vào bất cứ thứ gì. Cuối cùng khi họ đến nơi, Tony đã nằm ngay trên giường trước khi Steve trườn qua người mình, phủ đôi cánh của anh lên người gã một cách bảo vệ đầy đáng yêu.

Họ quay trở lại với những nụ hôn - sâu và chậm và ướt át - trong thời gian lâu nhất, gửi những hơi ấm xuyên qua Tony và khiến gã rùng mình với mỗi lần vượt qua đôi cánh của họ. Sau đó, một bàn tay trượt lên áo sơ mi của anh, lần theo cơ bụng và đó là một cảm giác mới lạ đến nỗi gã không thể nhịn được mà rùng mình.

Chiếc tank top đã ra đi trước khi Tony cởi được áo khoác và áo sơ mi của Steve. Một cái nhìn thoáng qua cho thấy thực sự có những khe hở được cắt vào lưng, nhưng rồi sự chú ý của gã bị chiếm giữ bởi một nụ hôn dán lên vai.

"Anh không có vết cắt nào trên áo mình." Steve thì thầm trên da gã.

"Không cần nó." Tony xoay họ lại để mình ở phía trên, đôi cánh màu đen bao phủ từng inch và nhiều hơn trên đôi cánh nhỏ hơn của Steve. "Không khó chịu nếu tôi tự làm quần áo hoặc nếu tôi mặc chúng đủ lâu."

"Mmm." Steve bịt miệng gã.

Sau khi quần của họ cũng được cởi ra, một khoảnh khắc dài sau đó Tony nhận ra mình đang khóc. Xấu hổ, gã áp mặt vào hõm cổ Steve, tràn ngập sự ấm áp, tình yêu và cảm giác cuối cùng cũng _thuộc về_.

Steve chú ý. "Sao vậy?" Giọng anh khẽ khàng.

"Không có gì đâu. Chỉ... là một thằng ngốc."

Có một khoảng lặng. Sau đó Tony bị kéo vào một cái ôm thật chặt, Steve cuộn tròn quanh gã và che chắn cho cả hai bằng lông vũ trắng. "Anh không còn cô đơn nữa."

Đúng vậy.

Đôi cánh của họ hòa vào nhau và chẳng có gì ngoài sự ấm áp.

\---

Vài giờ sau, họ vẫn quấn lấy nhau dưới chăn. Đôi cánh của họ cuộn vào nhau, trắng cùng đen đan xen và hoà lẫn đến mức không thể tìm ra đâu là nơi bắt đầu và đâu là nơi kết thúc. Ngay cả Tony cũng không thể phân biệt, vì nó hợp làm một với _Steve_.

Nhưng nó không quan trọng.

Steve đang ngủ, áp mặt vào mái tóc đen của Tony và hơi thở nhẹ và đều đều. Chẳng có gì ngoài sự ấm áp và bình yên đến từ anh ru Tony vào giấc ngủ.

Gã cọ cánh mình vào cánh của Steve, nhắm mắt chống lại cảm xúc đang tràn vào.

Chẳng có gì ngoài sự ấm áp cùng tình yêu, và Tony cuối cùng cũng về nhà.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Con trai của Coul: ý là Coulson đó (son of Coul) (lạy Thor trên cao, tên người ta là Coulson lại gọi là son of Coul, Iron Man lại gọi là Man of iron =">) 
> 
> (2) tank top: loại áo ba lỗ mà các ông các bố mình hay mặc ở nhà. 
> 
> Chim sẻ  
> Sparrow
> 
> Đại bàng đầu trọc  
> Bald eagle
> 
> Chim ruồi Cuban Emerald  
> Cuban Emerald Hummingbird
> 
> Chim giẻ cùi  
> Blue jay
> 
> Đại bàng vàng  
> Golden eagle
> 
> Mòng biển (Hải âu)  
> Seagull
> 
> Kền kền  
> Vulture
> 
> Ưng đuôi lửa (Diều đuôi đỏ)  
> Red-tailed Hawk


End file.
